Finding Romeo
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: After her break up, Hinata wasn't looking for a new boyfriend. But her friends think otherwise, so they form a plan to find Hinata a 'Romeo'. But the plan isn't going well and Hinata finds comfort in the new guy. Her friends don't like it.. or Naruto. SH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;**Im editing this story, yes, I am back, kinda. School's hard and I had no inspiration to write. But I missed it, and I don't know.. I just got the urge. Anyway, there are a few things I've decided to change, so I hope you enjoy. :)

Finding Romeo

_Chapter 1 - Operation; Find Romeo. Commence!_

_x  
_

"Hey," Hinata turned abruptly, feeling a large hand rest on her shoulder. "Hinata. We need to talk."

Looking up, she couldn't help but get lost in Naruto's epicurean blue eyes, as they poured down into her opal colored one's. "Oh, N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed, surprised. She cursed at herself when she felt a blush creep on her face. She couldn't believe even after five months of dating, Naruto still had this profound effect on her.

Of course, she had developed a crush on Naruto much longer than that. Seven years to be exact, and even than he was always able to reduce her insides into pudding and make her face resemble a ripe tomato.

After years, and years of pining after him, from a distance of course, for some odd and unknown reason - which she did not question - he had asked her out the last day of freshmen year in high-school. It was October now, and she felt that they were growing strong.

They started off simple, with a leisure holding of hands and Naruto walking her home, though she protested, he wouldn't have it any other way, even if Hinata lived on a completely different side of town. They started becoming intimate, where Naruto would deliberately place his hands right above Hinata's butt, and keep her in a unnecessarily lengthy hug. He gave her his favorite sweater, and never asked for it back. A month or two or three, they kissed, which was Hinata's first kiss. It was exactly like she had dreamed it, minus the aftertaste of one-minute cup noodles, it was perfection.

She had been living in pure bliss these past few months. It was perfect.

Grabbing the girl's hand, Naruto led her into a corner, where he made sure no one would be able to intrude. He finally let go, letting out a sigh of relief, he nervously started scratching his golden tresses in distress .

Hinata looked up at him in a quizzical manner.

"Hinata-chan..," He started nervously. "I need to tell you something." He avoided her eyes as if they were a plague. Fidgeting, he tried to focus on anything _but_ her. Hinata knew something was wrong. All his tell-tale signs were there. Naruto never had any trouble looking directly into her eyes, he was always upfront and he was never so.. _awkward._

"Hai, Naruto-kun..What is it?" She asked, worry emblazoned in her voice.

"...I think..we should... see other people."

_Crack._

Hinata suddenly a large clump in her throat, rendering her incapable to speak. She felt her body start to stiffen, her limbs were condescending into an overwhelming numbness.

Was she dreaming?

No, this was a nightmare.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!_

"I mean..." He started up again, after a minute or two when she hadn't replied. "We'll still be friends Hinata-chan, it's just- I mean.. I just-" He stumbled on his words, trying to incorporate the correct words.

She decided to save him, with a forced smile, she looked up at him,"It's alright, Naruto-k-kun.. I'm fine.."

She really wasn't.

Why did it hurt so much? Why was it so cold, so bitter? She couldn't feel her body anymore.

"Are you sure...?"

All she could do was nod, or at-least attempt to as she tried to widen her smile.

_The pain._

_Make it stop._

"It's fine.."

He slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around the girl. He nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck, like he always had a hundred times before. But this time it wasn't as pleasant or warming like she remembered.

"Oi, Hinata-chan I'll always love you...," He whispered tenderly into her ears.

She just stood there.

Fighting.

Fighting what?

She had no idea. But it fell like a huge amount of _something_ aggressively trying to conjure it's self and break free.

"I..I'll always love you too."

She didn't cry the rest of the day. She didn't cry on the bus, nor when she entered her house.

But as soon as the door closed to her room, with a soft _click!_ she could feel for the first time after that moment. The tears unleashed themselves behind her glassed eyes, they seemed to fall eternally, cascading in large clumps down her cheeks. It only took a matter of seconds before her whole face was saturated with the salty tears.

She cried throughout the night, refusing any company.

She only knew one thing, one name.

A name that had caused her happiness, amazement, bewilderment, taught her how to live.

Now all it caused was raw and brutal pain.

_Naruto._

_x  
_

Four months passed since the break-up.

Her friends comforted her and called Naruto names, what normal best friends would do, telling her that he never deserved her anyway. All he was, was an idiot, a dobe. They had the much needed ice-cream session, with horror and comedy movies.

Neji had threatened to beat up Naruto, and Hanabi was right next to him readying her judo stick. She had to feverishly convince them that she was alright. She really was.

She convinced herself that Naruto wasn't 'the one'. That she was just hormonal-driven teenager, anyway. These things come and go, they never last. She honestly shouldn't have suspected it to prolong anyway.

Of course, she still admired Naruto. His smiles never failed to bring about one of her own. But she just had to go on with her life, at-least he wasn't _completely_ out of her's.

Even though she would never admit it, she did _try_ to avoid him countless of times, but nonetheless fate was not so kind. She would always pass him in the hallways, and he would offer her a Naruto-smile, even though it seemed forced and lacked the same charm and shine she remembered. She just smiled back, and continued walking as if nothing ever happened. She was getting good at it.

She had been asked out a couple of times, three times to be exact, one was her friend Kiba. Kiba was handsome, she couldn't deny that. He was rugged, and had the wild kind of boy charm. They had dated for three weeks but noticed how weird it was. He was like a brother to her, he was family and he thought the same way. So they decided it wouldn't work and they were better off as just friends.

Hinata sat in class barely paying attention to the lecture. She had slept late and her brain wasn't giving her the option to focus. Her eyelids were half open as Kakashi-sensei talked and talked; she suspected it was about grammar and how to correctly phrase your sentences. He was using Kiba as an example because he had said "I ain't got my homework."

It was the usual.

The assignment was to write poetry; it had to be something emotional and comparing it to any type of weather. Rain, windy, sunny, etc.

Hinata chose the snow.

She loved the snow.

How it just seemed to cover everything and anything with it's cold, white blanket. It shielded everything. And for a moment all that existed was the pallid blanket. It was beautiful.

She took out her poem, and reread it:

_Looking out at vastness of the ashen snow_

_For a moment caressing the world with it's waxen touch_

_Each flake, captivating, taking it's own unique space_

_Shrouding the pain, the sadness, the ugly_

_A white canvas, pure, untouched_

_Without a sound, without a word, just there_

_Silent, yet it always bold, always loud_

_For a moment it's perfection captured in it's embrace_

_For a moment the world remains sinless, without a trace  
_

_And for a moment all is right_

It was the best she could do in the morning since she had forgotten about it.

Satisfied, she gave to Kakashi-sensei when he stopped at her desk.

"OK, brat- children, settle down..has everyone turned in their poems?" Everyone groaned in response. "Good..gives me some crap- poetry to read tonight." He said, placing the pile of papers on his desk. He grabbed a book and formed a faintly noticeable smile behind his mask, he pointed at the cover.

It read "Romeo and Juliet".

"OK, guys this quarter we are going to do plays and sonnets written by Shakespeare," He started. "We are beginning with 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Someone raised their hand, Kakashi sighed. "What?"

"Hey, isn't it about those two teens who had done in it and their families hated each other than like, killed themselves?" Kiba asked, candidly.

Kakashi twitched,"To put it bluntly, yes. Anyway, everyone please come get a copy of the play. After class, before you leave remember to put your book number on the sheet of paper on my desk."

Everyone rushed disorderly to the pile of books and grabbed a copy.

"Ooh, I love Romeo and Juliet it's such a cute play..," Looking at the cover of the book, Ino sighed languorously."So romantic, Hiro is my Romeo..."

Hinata smiled, Ino was a flawless blonde with gorgeous, almost, flawless sapphire colored eyes. She was outgoing, boisterous, and the object of half the guy's and some girl's desire. She was also a hopeless romantic.

"Haha, Ino, every guy you date is your Romeo." TenTen teased.

TenTen was a tall brunette, who regularly wore her hair in two chinese-style buns. She was very pretty, and had that tomboyish and comfortable feel to her. She was the 'male' in their group.

"Oh, shut-up! Hiro is my Romeo! I know he is! This time I am right, I_ know _it"

"Oh yeah?" Tenten questioned, stifling back her laughter. "Flirting with Yuki, he sure is the one." She pointed to a tall and tanned guy with dark hair, flirting with some blonde and pink streaked girl. He told her something and Yuki blushed, and giggled while Hiro smirked.

Ino looked at him, her face twisting to an angry expression.

Gritting her teeth, Ino narrowed her eyes that were now darkened. "I'll talk to him _later_."

"Guys, come on Ino's getting a new boyfriend every week, we need to think about the big picture here." Temari, a sandy blonde with green eyes, said grinning, she coiled her arms around Hinata's neck and winked, a grin on her tanned face. "Hinata's the one who need to find her Romeo, ever since Naruto wasn't 'the one'." She emphasized on 'the one'.

Hinata felt her face heat up.

"Haha, she still isn't over him?" Sakura asked, arching a perfect pink brow eyebrow, as her bright green eyes lit up in question."Ugh, he's a baka. I thought we went over this."

"N-No..I don't like Naruto anymore..h-he's just a friend now..." She defended.

"Haha, yeah we should totally find Hinata a perfect guy. You know 'the one' like she described Naruto. She _obviously_ has bad judgement." TenTen playfully teased.

Ino smiled, suddenly forgetting the whole Hiro situation as if it never occurred. "I have the perfect plan!" Exclaiming excitedly, Ino's eyes almost visibly started twinkling. "We will find Hinata-chan her Romeo! The perfect guy for her!"

They all looked at Ino, she really was hopeless.

"Ino-chan, i-it's ok.."

"No it's not dammit! You're not over Naruto, and you know what? He's not that good anyway! I still can't see what you saw in him!"Ino huffed, crossing her arms around her perfectly rounded chest. "There are far more better guys out there for you. We'll find him and he'll get your thoughts off of Ramen breath!"

"Ino.."

"Haha, that's actually not a bad idea..." TenTen smirked, obviously only in this to get a chance to tease her easily mortified friend.

"Wha-TenTen...?"

"You can count me in, you were going to drag me in it anyway.." Sakura sighed, half-smiling, half-grinning.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Haha, anything to get her mind off of Naruto," Temari patted Hinata on the back, signaling her approval of the plan

"Temari! You too..!"

Ino giggled happily, clasping her hands together in excitement. "So we are all in?"

"No!" Hinata cried in refusal, but Ino had stopped listening to her pleading a while back. For her plans only needed a 'go' from one person and she was already determined to accomplish it. She retrieved a peace of paper and wrote on it hastily.

"Operation; Find Hinata's Romeo is now in Session!" She grinned from ear to ear, showing them the name of the supposed mission with heart's all over the paper.

"Y-You're kidding...?"

**A\N:** So yeah the first chapter, I have 2 & 3 written, it should be updated same day xD I hope you guys like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** This is chapter 2! I really hope everyone like it :)

Btw, I sorta switched the concept of this story a much better idea came to my barely used brain :]

I don't own naruto...

Read & Review please.

Finding Romeo

Chapter 2 - The Pleasant and the Not So Pleasant

_x_

Hinata desperately needed to get away from this so called 'date'. Her friends' plan to get Hinata a Romeo wasn't working out so well. She knew her friends had good intentions, well _some_, but she didn't want to try to rush anything. It's hard finding a new guy when you were in love with the same one for most of your life.

But her friends were persistent. Everywhere they went and every guy they saw or somehow came in to contact with, was supposedly a _totally_ perfect match.

A few, she had to admit, _were_ cute and nice but it took more than just looks for Hinata to be attracted to someone. She did fall for Naruto before he had his growth spurt and before he had joined the soccer team. She fell for him because of his endearing and never-give up attitude. You couldn't find that just anywhere. There were touchy guys, there were disgustingly rude guys, she could go on and on. Once they tried to hook her up with one of their favorite Caffes' worker, the only problem with that, well he was forty-five and _married._

Hinata had just saved herself from another dead on failure. They tried to hook her up with a junior at their school. He was cute, _yes_, polite, _very much, _only one problem. He had this unnerving penchant to talk about chickens. Every subject she tried to change just led to talk about poultry. He just _wouldn't_ stop talking about it. She'd guess he probably grew up on a farm.

In the end she told him she needed to go to the bathroom and, well, you know how these sort of stories go. She climbed out the window.

It was the nicest let down she could think of, she wasn't good at confrontation.

_x_

Bleep.

Hinata flipped open her phone and she saw a text message from Ino.

**How's the d83?**

_Ino u hve 2 help me!I just went thru the bathroom window and Im on the street!_

Bleep.

**Wat!**

_Plzzz just come pick me up it's cold!_

Bleep.

**Fin3 Tema is cming wit her car**

_Thanks_

Bleep.

**Np**

"You went through the bathroom window!" Temari screamed, laughing she handed Hinata a cup of warm cocoa. Hinata nodded, while hungrily pouring down the hot beverage down her dry throat.

"Damn. It was really _that_ bad?" TenTen asked in awe that_ the _Hinata even had the guts to ditch someone. Better yet through a bathroom window. She was so proud.

"But Yuuko is really cute." Sakura looked at Hinata, confused.

"I know, he was. And he was nice and polite but-"

"Than what the hell? He was perfect then!"

"Guys... He wouldn't stop talking about chickens, and well you guys know I'm a vegetarian."

Silence.

Than the laughter began.

"Oh Hinata-chan!" TenTen said, patting her back roughly. She let out a wince. "You are so cute!"

"Chickens!" Temari said, starting in a fit of giggles. "Now that is too funny! I guess even the seemingly good ones have bad quirks."

"Well you can always try that Caffe employee, I suggested." Sakura shrugged as if her option was so much better.

"Sakura-chan he's forty-five and _married_."Hinata mused at her pink-haired friend.

"Hey, at least you'd get free stuff."

_x_

It was Sunday and Hinata, unlike most teenagers, was wide awake at 7 o'clock in the morning. She decided she needed a break from all this 'finding the perfect guy' business, and just take a long _long_ run to clear her clouded mind.

She placed her head phones on, her i-pod inside her hoody's pocket, and started to stretch. She bent low reaching her toes, and on accident she spotted a huge van parking in a house two doors down. She quickly stood up straight and turned around to see a another huge van and than a sleek black car driving right behind it.

She didn't know people were moving into the neighborhood, she didn't even know if anyone moved out. She really needed to pay attention. She just shrugged, not wanting to look like she never saw a van before and decided to start her run.

After 3 miles of jogging, running, and a leisure walk ( the walk was more than half of the distance), Hinata decided to return to her house, this time with a combination of jogging and walking.

She loved her neighborhood, it was a perfect bland of freshly painted houses (the non-toxic paint of course), newly cut grass everywhere, and even a park with a forest to explore behind it (though she never dared, she'd loving knowing she had the option).

Snap.

Hinata slowed down when she heard the noise, than just continued her pace, concluding it was probably just a twig.

Click.

It was early in the morning, there was no one out except for her, and maybe a few early rising animals, but that should be it.

Snap.

Was someone fallowing her? She started picking up her pace, trying to act as if she was just getting tired of running. In actuality, she was getting genuinely spooked. Which was absurd, of course, nonetheless she was scared.

She ran all the way back to her house, and started heaving upon she reaching it. She placed her hands on her knees and took a big sigh as a little trickle of sweat glided from her forehead to the bridge of her nose.

She looked up and saw two men in gray holding a magenta colored couch and pulling it towards the door. Another man in gray gave the 'okay' sign, to signal that they were done. How long had she'd been running? Was she slow or were they really that efficient.

She didn't mean to spy, but she noticed an amazingly tall and well-built guy, with jet black hair pushed back in a lazy ponytail, she couldn't make out his face too much but she suspected he was handsome, talking with a half-foot shorter guy in a jet black sweater after the couch passed. All she could see was his back, but he looked a bit irritated with his fists clenching and unclenching and the taller guy just looked amused and unaffected.

She wondered what they could be talking about.

As if instantaneously the taller guy caught her dead in the eye, as if knowing her exact thoughts. She froze.

The other guy turned around, and all she could see was his dark glare. Even from far away it somehow affected her, and caused her throat to get dry. It reminded her of the first time she tried to talk to Neji.

She started fidgeting, and started acting as if she had something better to do and sharply turned around but unexpectedly stopped when she saw someone standing right behind her.

"O-Oh, ah." Hinata bowed.

"Hinata-chan?" She looked up, and spotted Koki. He was a senior that went to her school, and lived on the other side of the street. He had golden brown hair, with green eyes that made you feel like you were swimming in a field of grass. He was popular amongst the girls; he played guitar and was amazing at it.

"Ah, Koki-san!" Wait a minute. He knew her name? She suddenly felt a blush creep up.

He smiled down at her, his eyes sparkled.

"You're cute." He said, and she felt her face heat up just a _bit_ more. Okay, just a bit was an understatement.

"I heard you broke up with Naruto."

Oh. "Y-Yeah." Her bangs shadowed over her eyes, suddenly remembering what she really wanted to forget.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean.. I mean.. I should have.. It's none of my.." He started scratching his head an awkward manner, trying to find the right words.

Hinata couldn't help but smile,"Oh, no, it's alright. It was such a long time ago anyway. I'm fine, it's just sometimes it can still hurt..."

"I understand what you mean. My girlfriend since middle school broke up with me last year in the spring." He shrugged. Hinata made an 'o' expression unconsciously. "It's hard, breaking up with someone. Especially if you feel like they are the one for you, ya'know?" Hinata nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I liked Naruto even before he asked me out. It was a childhood crush." Possibly more than crush, she wanted to add.

"Wow. Hey, I was just about to go for a walk. You wanna come with?" He asked.

It's not like she could have said no.

x

"I love orange." She said, giggling as he asked her favorite color. He was smiling back humorously.

They had been sitting on the park bench for more than half an hour just talking.

It was amazing. She felt genuinely happy, without having to worry about all this love thing. He was entertaining, and he wanted to become a musician when he grew up, even though his parents hated that idea, he still wanted to pursue music as a career. Usually, Hinata in her state of mind, would think that it was such an unreasonably dream, especially with the way everything was going, but she couldn't help but root for him and feel that he was going to get his dream. There was just something about him, that just made you want to believe in him and even yourself.

She felt something vibrate in her pocket, she reached it to it only to realize it was her phone. It was a text from Hanabi. "I'm just gonna answer this, it's my sister." He just nodded, understanding.

**Where's my breakfast? Daddy is asking where you are. I don't know what to tell him.**

Her eyes widened.

Crap.

She completely forgot she promised Hanabi homemade pancakes. She was never this late from a walk, and she hadn't told anyone she was going out since sinve everyone was still asleep.

_Shoot! I was just taking a walk! Tell dad I'll be home in 5 min.!_

Bleep.

**OK!**

She quickly placed her phone back into her pocket, and looked at Koki. "U-Um, I need to go home. My family didn't know I was out, so I have to go." She stood up from the bench. "Thank you for um.. this." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He answered back, giving her a bright smile.

"I'll be going, see you around." She started walking when suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and Koki was standing up. She looked at him in awe.

"I can't walk you home, since my friends are waiting for practice. I never see you around school. So this Saturday at 8...," He looked away shyly. "I would love to get to know you better.." He let go of her hand. "If that's alright."

All she could do was nod.

_x_

"Koki!" Ino screamed through the phone. "_The_ Koki? Hot, musically-talented, my-body-is-ready Koki?" Hinata could only nod, than realizing they were on the phone she answered.

"Y-Yes.. We had a run-in this morning."

"He's really good at the guitar." Temari said on the other line. "He's pretty smart too. He's in my class for pre-calc."

"Yeah, I had a crush on him. Gah! Hinata you're so freaking lucky!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Haha, I guess she didn't need our help." Tenten said.

"Hmm, so whens the date again?" Ino asked.

"Oh, uh, it's not a date.. but it's Saturday at 8."

"Are you guys free Saturday morning?"

"Yeah," They all replied.

"Ok, good meet me at my house,"

"For what?"

"Kay, love you, bye!"

_x_

Hinata walked in the hallways silently, as she let out an annoyed sigh, she clutched her books to her chest firmly, making her way to her next class.

"Hey Hime," A familiar voice spoke from behind. When she heard the old nickname, she blushed softly.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun," She said a bit nervously. "How h-have you been doing?"

"Eh, fine...," He said looking at her, giving her a big cat-like grin.

"Oh, that's good, see you in English class." She smiled, entering Biology.

"Yeah..see-ya."

Next, was English one of her favorite classes. She loved writing poetry, it was one of her favorite past times. Who cares if she sucked, okay, maybe she did, but she still took great pride in her poems.

And she also loved the next reading session, Shakespeare was one of her favorite and admirable play-writers and sonnet-ers.

She quickened her pace, in a bit of excitement to get to her next class.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata heard a voice and turned around alarmingly.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, watch it you idiot," A voice growled.

Hinata saw books sprawled all over the floor, and her eyes widened as she scrambled to the floor to try to pick up the fallen books. She picked up two books and he picked up the rest. She quickly gave them to him, and bowed apologetically. She looked up and gasped a bit.

There stood a guy about 2 heads taller than her, pale skin that resembled a vampire's, his hair was jet black and spiked dishevely back at the end, and long bangs framed the sides of his face.

But the thing that captivated her the most was his deep onyx eyes. She was entranced by them. But they reminded her of something or someone. It was like she saw them before.

She couldn't help but blush when she realized she was staring.

"I-I'm..uh..g-gomen..I didn't m-mean too.."

"Whatever,"He was obviously irritated.

"Are y-you alright? I-I um..anything I can do to help. D-Did I hurt you?"

"No, you've done enough," He scowled under his breath, he looked at her, a frown etched on his dangerously handsome face." Just watch where you are going next time." He warned.

x

"Did you see the new guy, ohmgeee, that guy is a total _hottie_, Setsuna." A girl mused excitedly.

"Haha, yeah I saw him, he was in my Math class," Another one gushed.

"I wouldn't mind multiplying with him," One winked and licked her lips, sexily.

Hinata moved towards her seat quickly, not even wanting to know the rest. She took her normal seat next to her friends. TenTen and Ino were already there, they were talking but they noticed Hinata and smiled.

"Hey Hina-chan what's up?" TenTen spoke first.

Hinata just smiled. "N-Nothing..." She lied. She just angered the new guy, and he probably hated her.

"Oh..hmm ok," She said not believing her, but just decided to shrug it off. "Guess what? Ino just broke it off with her boyfriend and she made him cry!" Tenten told her while laughing. "Unfortunately for him, Ino caught Hiro in the Janitor's Closet with that girl we saw last time and with their clothes off...so she took their clothes and ran!"

"S-Seriously?" Hinata said blinking, she turned to Ino who just shrugged.

"Bastard deserved it, he wasn't even worth my time anyway,"Ino said applying her lip gloss. "I burned them. There clothes of course. _Unfortunately_, burning people is frowned upon here." She acted as if it was an everyday occurence. Ino really was scary.

Hinata smiled, she loved Ino's personality strong and confident and pretty...

"But I have my eyes on a new man."

And easily won over by the first hot guy she sees.

Hinata giggled inwardly, watching Ino walk over to a guy, her eyes widened when she saw who it was. But Ino was already starting to work her magic.

x

"-wha?"

"I said leave. You're annoying."

"B-But.."

"Tch, your still here?"

Ino turned around, her eyes were stinging with tears, she was just- How was that even possible her the 'Ino' being told to leave.. by a _guy_ nonetheless.

She walked solemnly over to where she was sitting, and sat down her head on the desk in shock.

"Ino-chan what happened," Hinata asked, but before she could answer Kakashi-sensei decided to start the class.

"OK, brat- kids we have a new student with us today, Uchiha Sasuke, " Hinata stopped and looked up, it was the guy from the hallway accident. He still had that same expression, the 'are you _really_ still looking/talking to me' kind of face. "He just transferred here. From where again?"

"Hn."

"OK..he moved here from a place. Why don't you take a seat next to..hmm," Many girls raised their hands.

"..Naruto."

"I fucking hate that guy," Ino whispered, angrily through gritted teeth. "That guy is _definitely_ on my to-kill list."

_x_

**A\N:** I know not interesting, but chapter 3 will be here soon :) please review...? I wonder if anyone misses me.. or even remembers me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh I am so happy with the feedback :) I am glad you guys enjoyed it :) I will try to update as much as I can. Sorry this is kinda late.. I am not as interested in writing Naruto as I once was... :/ I mean it can be fun though, but Idk I don't feel it anymore.. :/

Finding Romeo

_Chapter 3: Chance meeting, you again?_

_x_

She refused to believe it. It couldn't be true.

Sakura stared intently at the boy who stood in front of the class. His locks were a raven black, and very disheveled at the back, his rather abnormally dark eyes stared intently ahead, thinking, not bothering to look at the array of students before him.

The pink haired girl tightened her grip on the wooden pencil, her stomach, literally, doing back flips.

She couldn't believe it was him.

Sas_uke._

The boy she'd been in love with since she was seven years old. They'd met when they were six, when Sasuke was trying to escape his aniki and tried to lose him at the Konoha park. She had lost her ribbon that Ino had given her, and had lied telling Ino she wanted to stay back for a while but in reality she'd been breathlessly searching for the lost hair piece. She was under the big slide, searching beneath the large thing for her ribbon because she remembered hiding there after a fun game of hide n' seek. She suddenly heard a 'shh' sound behind her which caused her to to jump in surprise and let out a small 'eek!' which resulted in a pair of hands clamping around her mouth.

She'd looked up and saw familiar black eyes that she'd spent a whole month daydreaming about. It was Sasuke Uchiha! Her new crush, well first crush, since she'd finally felt she was good enough to like someone. He was behind her, and he was touching her, her lips at that. Her stomach did somersaults, back flips, and other very flexible things. Her face had turned cherry red, and she became unbelievably lightheaded at the boy's touch.

He finally released her, and he let go a sigh of relief. He looked down at her, and reluctantly apologized, and told her that he hadn't wanted his aniki to find him because he didn't want to go home just yet. She could only nod because she was still stunned by Sasuke's presences.

He asked her what she was still doing at the playground so late, and that since she was a girl she needed to be careful because there were bad guys that came out at night, which is what his mother told him, so she needed to be careful. She told him about her missing ribbon and how she had received it as a gift from her best friend who entrusted her with it, and she would not leave till it was found. She couldn't help but start crying a little at the thought of Ino hating her forever for losing the ribbon she'd just given the girl. Sasuke offered his help, when his efforts to calm the pinkette had failed, and all she could do was shake her head in enthusiasm, the tears still rolling down her chubby cheeks.

They spent a good fifteen minutes or more searching for the runaway hair accessory. Honestly, Sakura had been stunned at Sasuke's kindness because he usually seemed a bit aloof, especially to the opposite sex, but he was acting very kind, and she couldn't but feel her heart do more flips.

After finally finding the ribbon, they decided to sit in the sandbox, and just talk. He finally had the courtesy to ask her for her name, and she happily told him it was Sakura. They talked, and talked what seemed like forever while they built an ill constructed 'sandcastle'. Afterwards they decided to look at the pretty sky changing from bright blue to a purple and orange hue.

That day, Sakura marked it as the best day of her life, because Sasuke had genuinely told her he had fun and would actually like to play with her again, in secret of course, he couldn't possibly be seen with her. She was a _girl_ for kami's sake. She happily nodded, affirming Sasuke's request and they had built a friendship, or something akin to it at least. They'd only meet in clandestine, sharing 'secrets', and Sakura letting Sasuke rant about how much he 'hated' his older brother, and that one day he would beat him up when he wasn't so small.

Everything was as perfect could possibly get for a seven year old girl.

_Until that day._

Sasuke didn't come when he had arranged for them to meet, she'd worry his aniki found or something so she didn't think much of it. But he hadn't contacted her in a week, and it continued. He didn't even look at her during class. She had decided she would go up to him, and ask if anything was wrong, but he just looked at her coldly, and outright told her to leave him alone, and roughly shoved her concerned hands from his shoulder.

She cried all day, cursing at how much she hated Sasuke, and at how mean he was.

The next day, he didn't come to school, and the day after that and so forth.

She went to go look for him at his house, and decided that she would give him a piece of her mind for not coming for whatever reason, but found only an abandoned manor, it was uncommonly cold and scary, leaving no trace that anyone ever lived there.

A day later, she found out his parents had died.

There he was standing in front of her, bowing to the class, not out of respect. she noticed but as something he was supposed to do.

She thought she'd never see him, again. She felt the tears threatening to fall, it took sheer will not to let a single one fall as she sgazed at the boy in front of her.

She saw Sasuke's eyes scan the classroom, and when his eyes landed on her, her face lit up but he just continued with his analyses, not bothering to look her over again.

"Go sit in that empty seat in front of Haruno." The teacher told Sasuke, and he just complied with a simple grunt, and made his way towards her. Her heart beat in rhythm to his footsteps, which scared her because she swore he could hear her heart. He took his seat, not minding her even a simple glance and just stared at the front of the class.

Sakura stared blankly at his back, the muscles shifting slightly once in awhile to his sudden movements or when he was writing down what the teacher was said.

The bell rang, and Sakura suddenly found the courage to try and talk to him, but before she could even lift her hands to get his attention he was already packed and, escaping out the door.

_x_

Looking out the window Hinata could help but env the birds that flew effortlessly by, chirping happily without a care in the world. She sat in history class, her worst subject. She wasn't quite fond of having to remember all the dates, wars, and political groups. That wasn't going to help her in her career.. but than again she didn't know what she wanted to be. Her father, Hiashi, CEO of Hyuuga Corp., wanted her to go to take business and someday take over the company or at least become a head in it. Despite that, she knew that wasn't her place. She would never fit, it was a place where Hanabi, her younger sister and joy of her father, belonged. She was bright, confident, and commanded attention when she was in the room, while Hinata easily faded in the corner.

Don't get her wrong, her family was great. She loved them. Though her father did pay more attention to Hanabi. She knew her father loved her, even though he rarely revealed it. Her sister was kind and childish, but tucked it away, only expressing it when Hinata had a chance to cook or when she felt completely vulnerable. Her cousin, Neji, came to live with them after his parents died; she was seven and he was ten. He despised her at first, deeming her as weak, but after years passed they grew uncommonly close, and he became her solace in her worst times.

Despite that, Hinata didn't know who she was, or at least she had yet to find herself. She felt so out of place. Her family was filled with prodigies and geniuses; she was only average. Her friends were outgoing, confident, and they all had goals in life; she had no idea what she was going to eat tonight.

She had no steady hobbies that would shape her future. She enjoyed writing, but it wasn't consistent and she didn't feel she was talented enough to be remotely successful. She used to dance, but quit two years ago, when her father felt that it was interfering with her grades. She occasionally drew but it was nothing extraordinary, if comparing it to one of Naruto's best friend, Sai's paintings.

She felt like an empty soul, with nothing to offer. No extraordinary intelligence or talent that could bring beauty or some assistance to the world.

"Turn to page, 114. Tonight, I want you to outline section 2 of the chapter. " Spoke Asuma-sensei in a monotone voice. He was a man with a grubby-mustache and beard. He smoked, so he would occasionally cough during his lectures. His voice had that groggy sound that most smokers acquired.

Hinata took out her planner and wrote down the assignment.

_x_

"Look at him, he thinks he owns the world because he's _so_ good-looking, " Ino begrudgingly spoke, tightening her fist." He is _not_ even that cute if you look closer. His eyes are boring and just black. Heck, even Naruto's better than him, at least he has personality."

Hinata chuckled inwardly. Ino wasn't taking being rejected so well. Since, well, she's never been rejected. She really was going to hate the new guy.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's direction, he was opening his locker and placing his unneeded supplies and books in it. His back was facing them, but it was a very attractive back. He had a lean built, but the muscles were visible, he also had legs that could go on for days. But she remembered their first encounter, his chilling voice and the cold glare. She shuddered at the memory.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a flash of yellow run up to the brooding boy. It was Naruto, who had a grin on his uniquely handsome face, with Sai and Kiba not far behind. Her heart skipped a beat.

She really did miss Naruto. She missed his warm embraces, and his ramen flavored kisses. It was weird not having him with her. She felt lonely at times, even though she had amazing friends who were always there for. She couldn't lie though. When Naruto broke up with her, it felt like he took a vital part from her heart, and sometimes at night she felt the painful lost. The tears did run once in while.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, who faced him and glared when he came in contact. She could only make out a few words, and than he spotted her and waved. She did a little wave back, and stopped abruptly when Sasuke's gaze landed on her for a split second than turned back to continue to make the boy release him. That sent chills down her spine.

There was one thing Hinata _definetly_ did not agree with Ino synopsis, Sasuke's eyes were anything _but_ boring

_x_

Hinata's date with Koki was tomorrow. The girls decided that he was the one, and he was worthy of shopping for a new wardrobe for. She disagreed, they didn't listen. That was how this friendship went. They were walking through Konoha Mall, already having visited 5 shops, Hinata was exhausted. She was walking behind the gang, with Temari in the back with her.

"Shorty, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired," Hinata replied,with a sigh."Why is everyone working so hard.. it's just a date, the first one with this guy. "

Temari smiled,"You've just been looking so down lately. I know there are somethings you don't want to tell us, and I know it's none of our business, but Hinata we can't bear when your sad." She patted the short girl on head."We don't want you moping around. It doesn't suit you."

Hinata smiled,"Thanks."

She supposed, they have a right to be worried. She had been distant lately. She didn't want to tell them a part of her actually missed Naruto. They broke up four months ago.

"Hey guys, let's go in this one!" Sakura pointed to a baby blue and white styled store. It had different shirts and dresses, with stylish accessories. It actually liked a bit like her style.

She mustered up some strength. She needed to show her friends that she was alright. She didn't want to be burden anymore. She wanted them to be happy. "Yeah, it actually looks really cute!" She smiled. Everyone raised and eyebrow at Hinata's sudden burst of joy, than smiled. - "This is sooo good." TenTen bit into the hamburger, ketchup smeared at the corner of her mouth.

"Ew, Tenten, we are in public, please," Ino scoffed, handing her a napkin."Clean up." Tenten, took the paper and stuck-out her tongue. Ino made a disgusted and face, and everyone laughed.

Hinata couldn't believe she was actually enjoying herself. It was nice. She hadn't felt this carefree in awhile. She sipped at her cola, and giggled.

"Ladies!" Hinata heard a familiar voice.

"Kiba!"Temari spoke. "Naruto and Sai. Hey guys what's up?"

Hinata couldn't help but tense at the sound of his name.

The guys came over, and each took a chair to sit with them. Naruto smiled, "Hey Hinata, hey girls!" He had that vibrant vibe, that she dearly missed. Her heart clenched.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sai-kun, hello." She greeted them with a strained smile.

There was a bug lump in her throat.

"U-Um.. I-I uh.. need to go to the bathroom." She spoke, lifting from her chair.

"Want me to come with you?"Temari offered.

Hinata shook her head,"No, it's a-alright, you can stay. I'll be back soon."

She didn't go to the bathroom, she felt like walking around.

She was just starting to feel happy, again. Free. Or something close to it. Than he just came, once again, stealing it. Why?

She walked into "Books Cave", it was her favorite shop in the mall. It was tranquil, and quiet. It resembled a library with it's set-up. There was a magnificent assortment of books. They seemed to be carefully picked. She walked around the shop and through the shelves. For some reason that calmed her, it felt like she was in a maze, and she was lost.

Hinata stopped in front of one the shelves and skimmed through the books. She looked at one with a blue and black border, with silver decorated lining. She reached for it but a hand much larger and paler than hers grabbed from over her. She turned around and her face met with cloth and hard chest.

"Umf." She squeaked, she rubbed her nose and looked up to half-lidded eyes.

"Again? Seriously." She looked up and saw the ebony eyes she remembered all to well.

"Uchiha-san...a-ah um.." She started.

"Hinata!" The said girl jumped at the sound of her name, and quickly, without much thought she shoved Sasuke in to a dark space between the far corner of the book shelves. "Hinata-chan!" The voice called again, and Hinata felt herself pressing her body closer to Sasuke's in an effort to try to shroud herself with the darkness.

"I guess she's not here. Maybe she got lost? She rarely comes to the mall." Another voice beckoned. "She'll just call us," There seemed to be a silent agreement, and the footsteps walked away from where the two were located.

Hinata released an exasperated sigh, relieved that she wasn't caught. Suddenly, she felt something move under her, and looked up to see Sasuke's face staring at her in cold amusement. They were so close not even a sheet of paper could be squeezed through them. She heard the steady rate of his heartbeat, and the way his chest - his very nice chest - seemed to rise in a sort of melodic beat. Her face darkened considerably when she realized she was staring, and quickly removed herself from the boy's personal space, and quickly bowed a full ninety-degrees. "I am s-so sorry!"

"Why is it that we always meet like this, " He inquired in a humorless tone. "I'm started to think your stalking me."

"O-Oh! N-No, I was g-going to the bathroom..m-my friends..t-they wanted to go sho-"

"Really? How weird. Last time I checked this was a bookstore."

"O-Oh.. well yes but.." Hinata sighed, not sure how she can answer that, so she tried to change the subject."Um so you like to r-read?"

"I guess. I just needed to go somewhere quiet. Naruto, or whatever his name is dragged me here. Hmp, freaking dope."He shrugged, as he felt the cover of the book he undeniably stolen from Hinata's grasps. "Tch. I'm guessing your hiding from your friends?"

Yes. "N-No.. I.. just." She stuttered.

"It's alright, I won't tell." He spoke. Hinata nodded, not sure how to respond to him. "Oh, here," He handed her the book and she cautiously took it.

"Thank you."

_x_

"Grab me the brush, Sakura." Ino bellowed as she placed the hot curling iron at the ends of Hinata's hair and twirled it dangerously close to her scalp.

"Here!" Sakura gave Ino the purple brush, while not lifting her concentration from Hinata's fingers, carefully placing a light baby blue polish on her trimmed nails.

Ino let go of the curl as soon as she felt it was done, Hinata cringed at the scent of her burning hair. She felt Ino use the brush to tease her her hair. "I'm just giving your hair a bit more volume. Your hair is so pretty and silky-looking. It's so not fair." Ino playfully whined.

After another hour of plucking, tweezing, and obnoxious hairspray, they finally felt that it was suffice.

Tenten ran out of Ino's bedroom and into the room across the hall. They decided to put the bags in Ino's parents room due to the mess they had so rambunctiously created.

"Here it is guys." TenTen threw the silver and blue bag on the bed.

"Ack! TenTen, you baka!" Ino exclaimed in distress, quickly grabbing the bag and placing it on Hinata's lap. "Here Hina-chan, go put this on in the bathroom, and come out when your done." And quickly added. "While we clean this mess." She pushed Hinata out of the room before she could witness the others objections.

_x_

"I can't believe I'm doing t-this. I just can't." Hinata said in embarrassment, she felt her face heating up into a bright red.

"Yes you can." Ino smiled, patting the girl feverishly on the back.

"I believe in you, Hinata." Temari smiled, removing a strand of hair from her flushed face.

"So, I called him and told him to meet you here." Ino spoke, gleaming with a blinding smile, scanning Hinata as if she were a masterpiece. "He should be arriving anytim-"

Ding, Dong!

"Guys!" Sakura's boisterous voice shouted from downstairs."He's here."

Hinata gulped.

**A\N:** Dun~Dun. Lol, that's it for now. I re-edited chapter 1 & 2, I added something, yada yada. I'm sorry for my extremely long hiatus. I've had no inspiration. I hope some of my fans are still with me. :) I am so sorry that, it seems choppy and rushed. :/ Perdon the mistakes, onegashimasu!


End file.
